Hate, Lust and Draco Malfoy
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Hermione hated Draco's guts but she couldn't help but wonder what the sex was like... (one-shot series with plot)
1. Curious

Hermione was in the library at Hogwarts, having needing to borrow their books for the Ministry. She couldn't find the information anywhere else so she came here to write what she needed. Taking the books away would have meant taking them away from their home. At least to Hermione. She respected the late Albus Dumbledore too much to take them away.

She'd been sitting in the library for an hour and a half already but she still had 15 more books to go through. She was sitting on a plush yet battered old velvet green couch in an isolated part of the library. The students of the school came in and out of here quite often and Hermione needed the silent isolation.

That was until a dark figure stepped into her light.

"Hello, Mudblood." Said a drawling, familiar voice. Hermione traced her gaze up the figure, not recognising his dark robes. He wasn't dressed like a student nor did she recognise him as a teacher.

"Oh. Hello Draco." She muttered, taking one quick look at his face before returning to her books. "Come to torment me, have you? You know, 'Mudblood' is getting a little old, don't you think?"

"You like it really. You like me giving you attention." Draco sat down next to her, far too close for comfort.

Hermione scoffed, loudly. "You? You're joking, aren't you? I can't stand you. I think you are an idiotic coward who is extremely unattractive." She ignored him once more, writing more down on her parchment.

She did hate Malfoy. But on the other hand, if he at least tried to be a nicer person, he was quite attractive. Well, only his face was. She despised the rest of him. Even thinking that now, it still wasn't quite the whole truth. She was curious to know what it would be like to be kissed by him, maybe even have sex but nothing more. Just to have one moment of lust between them and then go right back to ignoring each other. A thought Hermione was often struck completely confused by was the fact she hated Draco with her entire being and yet she wanted him on top of her, fucking her, kissing her. Why?!

"Oh, come off it, Granger. I can tell I make you nervous." Draco leaned his body into hers and she fought against the blushing in her cheeks, the sudden ache in her loins. She turned abruptly and pushed him away angrily.

"Never. Now leave." She said loudly. She looked quickly to see if anyone had seen but she could see only books, for what seemed like miles and miles. They were alone back here.

Draco ignored her protest and simply stood beside the desk again.

"Why are you here?" Hermione demanded, without looking up. She felt her cheeks burning and tried to slow her heart rate.

"My father is here on business. I heard you were here too and I got bored. So here I am." She dared a glance at the smug Slytherin who smiled at her openly.

"Go away. I'm busy." She wrote half a word before she saw Draco come near here so quickly she barely processed it. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her back on the sofa, lying on top of her. He nestled himself between her legs and pressed his groin against hers.

"Draco! Get off me." Hermione growled, trying to push Malfoy off. She kicked and fought, even wrapping her legs around his waist to squeeze his ribs. He grimaced but didn't move. She couldn't put her legs anywhere given the lack of room so they stayed mostly around his waist.

"See?" Draco smirked down at her. His face was so close she could smell his coffee breath. It made her light-headed but she tried her best to hide it. "You can't fight it because you know you want it."

Hermione glared at him for a second before fighting him off, harder this time, using all the strength she had in her. He stayed put, laughing. "Oh, just get off me. I don't want this. I don't want you." She spat the last word out with venom.

Draco inched his face closer to hers and she stared wide-eyed as he kissed her lips. Just a peck, testing her willpower. His eyes were closed and his hands were still pressing into her wrists. His bulge grew and Hermione almost dropped her guard.

"Draco." Hermione said, protesting, although it sounded too soft. Draco noticed straight away and smiled at her again but this time it was different, like she was giving him something new. A secret.

Draco leaned down again and kissed her, using his lips and tongue to their full advantage and, without even fully realizing it, Hermione opened her lips to him and kissed him back. Draco responded by thrusting his groin into her. Hermione pushed back, finally letting her guard fall and break. She wanted Draco, heavens knew why, but she did. She pulled against his hands on hers and this time he let her go. Hermione put her hands around Draco's neck, deepening the kiss.

Draco pulled back slightly to look at her. He had a peculiar look on his face. "I…I didn't think you actually… I was just joking." he seemed serious and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or take advantage.

"I still hate you." She said, simply.

"So why are you kissing me back?" he asked, frowning at her.

Hermione shrugged. "Curiosity. I've thought about kissing you quite a lot, to be honest. Still don't know why."

"A lot?" Draco asked, the smirk sneaking across his face.

"Shut up." Hermione said, bringing his lips back to hers, she gripped his hair and Draco thrust into her harder one more time before leaning back and undoing his robes and shirt, revealing pale white skin down the centre. Hermione stared at it, tracing a delicate hand over his sculpted abs. He then leaned down between Hermione's legs, keeping their gaze locked. Maybe he thought she was going to change her mind and tell him to get away from her. She thought about it, mildly, before deciding she really wanted to do this, to fuck Draco Malfoy. He reached under her skirt and rubbed two fingers over the wet fabric covering her clit, soft at first, testing how far she wanted to go but she lay there, looking at Draco, needing so much more, but then he sped up and pressed his fingers down. Hermione gasped and moaned softly at his touch.

Draco slipped one long finger under the fabric and ran it along her folds. Hermione raised her hips to his finger but he moved away and unzipped his trousers just enough for his erection to spring free. Hermione watched as Draco wrapped a calloused hand around the shaft and started to pump softly, still never taking his eyes off hers. He leant down to her again, resting one hand on the pillow behind her he used his other to help guide his dick to her entrance. He used a finger to shove the fabric aside and push himself in. Hermione gasped loud and then moaned as he pushed his length into her slowly. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling Draco's thick length pull in and out of her slowly, agonisingly.

"Fuck me, Draco." Hermione whispered, thrusting her hips up into him, craving more.

Without a word or even the faintest glimmer of a smile, when the head of his dick was teasing her entrance, he gave her what she wanted and thrust into her, hard, eliciting a loud moan which Hermione quickly tried to muffle by shoving her robes into her mouth.

Draco thrusted again harder and faster. He pressed both hands either side of her head, gripped the pillows she was lying on and pushed himself inside her wetness. He reached down with one hand and rubbed small, tight circles in her clit making Hermione writhe and arch her back and moan into her robes. Draco smiled at her again, clearly loving the reactions she was giving him.

It wasn't long after when Draco gasped out his ending with a small grunt. He fell on top on Hermione, gasping in her ear.

"I told you so." He muttered in her ear. Hermione's heart rate peaked.

Draco leaned up, pulled out of her fast, zipped up his trousers and did up his shirt and robes. He smirked at a gasping, blushing, flustered Hermione and sauntered away.

She shot up from the sofa, pulling her unbuttoned shirt around her. She adjusted her soaking wet panties, pulled down her skirt and turned to her open books.

"Well," Hermione sighed. "That was unexpected." She picked up her quill and continued to write.


	2. Something

Hate, lust and Draco Malfoy pt2

Hermione had not been able to stop thinking about Draco the next day. She remembered the rush of heat and lust that ran through her veins as Draco lay on top of her, kissed her lips, trapped her hands above her head and fucked her without a care in the world. It was the most exhilarating experience she had ever had, now that she thought about it.

She had slept with Ron, of course, but that was different because they had never hated each other, not deep down. They had been together for a good few months before they had lost their virginities to each other. What happened with Draco was such a strange and thrilling thing that, even for an intelligent witch, she didn't know why she loved fucking someone she hated. Why was that?

After she had got all the information she needed from the library that day, after Draco's abrupt arrival and just as abrupt exit, Hermione had left Hogwarts school and went back to the ministry feeling confused and horny. _Ha!_ She thought, miserably. _It's just like when I was younger falling for Victor and then Ron and having that strange little crush on Tonks for a while._

On her day off from the Ministry, Hermione made her way to Hogwarts in search of Draco. She had no idea if he would be here. She couldn't recall ever hearing where he worked so her best options were to 'accidentally' bump into him in Hogwarts or ask one of the professors.

She was halfway to Dumbledore's old office when she heard a loud, boisterous laugh from behind her, on the other end of the hall. A chill ran down her spine and she froze in the middle of the hall. She knew that laugh. She had hated that laugh once but now it was full of sensual, hateful, lustful promise. Heat rushed to Hermione's loins and she swallowed hard.

"Granger!" He shouted. "Fancy seeing you here!" hard-footed steps made their way toward her, getting louder with each step. Hermione slammed her eyes shut. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to turn and face Draco Malfoy though every syllable that slipped easily from his tongue made her body weak.

"Something wrong?" he asked silkily, softly. Hermione opened her eyes when she felt, rather than heard, Draco tip-toe around her to face her.

"Hello." she croaked through a dry mouth. Draco just smiled in return though it was anything but innocent. Hermione got a strong impression that Draco was thinking the same thing as she.

"What's your little mission this time, Granger?" he asked. "Another trip to the library?" While his words were friendly and soft, his tone was dripping with sex. He really was thinking the same thing as she was but she never considered the second time being in the library again. She had thought of many, of any, of every place on the school grounds. The astrology tower under the moonlight, the common room in front of a roaring fire, beside the lake, in her old dormitory, in his old dormitory (where she imagined the loaded air of male sweat and cum that made that particular fantasy very arrousing) and, of course, in the library only this time it was steamer, longer and wilder.

Hermione shook her head and she gained confidence, remembering a fantasy in which she was dominating. "Why, yes I do have a mission." She raised her chin defiantly and turned away from Draco slightly. "But it's not really an official errand. It's more...for pleasure." She put as much emphasis on the last word as she could, waiting only when she was standing beside him did she lean forward to breathe the words onto his undoubtedly hot skin.

"For pleasure, huh?" Draco smirked at her out of the corner of his eye and Hermione had another rush of electric lust. She supressed a shiver, turned on her heel and was facing his back. When he realised she wasn't going to walk back round he turned to face her, making sure to stand as close as possible without touching.

Hermione smirked back and nodded. "Well, you know how much a love books. I just can't..." She placed a delicate hand on the collar of Draco's black robes. "Resist..." she continued, gouging Draco's reaction. He was staring into her eyes, unblinking, waiting for her next move. He was clearly enjoying himself. "...a good...long...read... In the library." she finished, staring back at the man whom she couldn't resist.

Draco suddenly broke eye contact and walked away from Hermione, with the air of a man on his own mission. He turned back to say, "Funny. I was just on my way there." and then he lifted his hand and motioned her toward him with his index finger. Hermione followed quickly, not caring if she seemed eager.

"Oh? There's something in the library you need too? What a coincidence." Hermione said, trying to sound casual and teasing but it mostly just sounded sarcastic.

"It's not in there yet." Draco's voice went dark. Hermione looked sharply at him but he was staring ahead, picking up speed.

It wasn't long before Draco barged his way into the library. He didn't bother to shut the door before he had pinned Hermione to the nearest wall, slamming his wet, hungry mouth on hers. Hermione craved it and pulled him close to her. Draco groaned deep in the back of his throat, a noise of pure arrousal. He pulled her away from the wall and pushed her down onto the nearest desk that was right in plain sight of the library doors and the librarian's desk which was conveniently vacant.

Draco kept on kissing her hungrily just as Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, trying to grind against him but it was no use with so much clothing. So Hermione grabbed for Draco's trousers, fiddling with the buttons, when Draco helped by shoving them to the floor and pulling Hermione's trousers off with just as much ease, as if he had done this a thousand times.

Somehow they had never lost skin contact throughout the declothing and furious kissing and just as quickly was Draco forcing himself into a very wet Hermione Granger. She moaned loudly. She had felt his length and size before but it was still a shock to her hypersensitive body.

Draco grinned down at her as he pumped into her, hard. "I can't believe it's only been a day." he gasped. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Me neither." Hermione groaned in delicious pleasure when she suddenly felt a large, skilled hand stimulating her clitoris. "Oh." she breathed.

Draco lifted Hermione's legs onto his shoulders, grabbed her hips and pulled himself out of her so that the tip was teasing her aching entrance. She gasped from the sudden disappearance of pleasure but then Draco shoved himself hard into her, making the desk groan with the strain.

Hermione tried to find something to sink her nails into. Her body was tensing amazingly, better than even the last time with Draco. She moved her legs down to his waist once more and pulled Draco's bright blond head toward her, pulling him on top of her. Draco managed to push her further up the desk so that he could rest his knees on it. He then leant back down over Hermione and kissed her with a passion that wasn't just lust. It took her by surprise but before she could say anything Draco was nibbling on her neck, gently clamping her skin and sucking hard. He did that all over one side of her neck and it felt like he was trying to mark his territory by leaving bruises all over her neck.

Draco buried his face in Hermione's neck, continued nibbling gently while he fucked her hard enough to make the table groan each time.

A sharp pain in her neck made Hermione dig her nails into Draco's robe-clad back. He moaned in pleasure, leaned up from her, seized her hands and held them over her head against the table. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Just like old times." She mused as Draco pulled almost completely away only to slam into her hard, reaching her g-spot. Hermione moaned and arched her chest up. Draco did it again and again and again and Hermione was just about ready to burst.

"Let me cum." She complained loudly, without meaning to.

Draco laughed low in his throat. "Why? Want it to be over?" his voice had deepened to what sounded like a growl.

All Hermione could do was shake her head until her whole body was thrust up the desk for one last time before Draco picked up speed, almost out, all the way in. It was relentless and exciting and after another minute or two it stopped. Draco came into her, his eyes closed in ecstacy. He loosened his grip on her hands but didnt let go. He moved his hips gently, letting himself empty completely into her. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the man above her, so handsomely aged and impossibly sexy.

She was almost totally sure she felt no resentment to him whatsoever now, watching as Draco lowered his gaze to hers and looked at her like she was only woman he had ever laid eyes on. It felt incredibly intimate.

For some reason it made her uncomfortable. Fucking a boy she used to hate was one thing but having him love her was another thing altogether and it just felt so wrong.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Draco seemed genuinely concerned as he pulled up his trousers and helped Hermione sit up. She avoided eye contact.

"Yes. Everything's fine. That was...amazing. Incredible." She said, stealing a glance. "Um." she muttered, jumping off the desk to pull her knickers up. Draco's cum was dripping out of her but she didn't care.

"Wait. Hermione." She felt his hand gently tilt her head up to his. She was sure she had never seen so much emotion in one look. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

Hermione shook her head and headed out of the library. She was sure, without a doubt, something had just changed between them for good.


	3. Denial

She'd been avoiding him, that much was obvious. She really did enjoy having hot and heavy sex with Draco Malfoy but maybe the second time was one too many? There was something in his eyes that day in the library. Something changed between them for good the second time they fucked and Hermione was pretty certain Draco had feelings for her. That was something she never foresaw or wanted.

Or was it? She thought about being with Draco romantically and her higher reasoning immediately cast the idea aside. It was preposterous to go from hating someone's guts to wanting to kiss them all the time and date them.

But what if she didn't see that at all? What if he was simply looking at her with lust? Well then, thought Hermione, that's exactly right then.

Unfortunately, she didn't feel as relieved as she wanted to be. This was not good news.

She was heading for her office at the Ministry, hoping to be able to sit down for a few minutes after being on her feet all day. She had never really considered that being 'the smartest witch of her age' would come back to bite her on the ass.

Hermione wasn't concentrating where she going when she walked into a pillar, spilling paperwork on the floor and being thankful she skipped the coffee today otherwise it'd be all down her sheer white shirt. She gathered her things, messily, and got up to hurry to her office to sort it out.

"Hermione! Wait!" Oh no, she thought and decided she couldnt avoid him forever before turning to face him.

"Hi, Draco." she said sweetly. "Having a good day?"

"Don't bullshit me, Granger." Draco replied, looking down at her. "I know you've been avoiding me."

"I'm sorry." Hermione started. "I've been busy and can't just go sleeping around whenever." she whispered at him, unintentionally taking a step closer.

"I just..." he hesitated. "I've been worried about you, okay? I thought we were having fun and then... What happened that day? Something changed and you've been acting weird ever since." Draco's tone was light, concern all over his face. He was serious.

It was Hermione's turn to hesitate now. "I...I don't know. But I noticed a change too and I thought..." She was about to ask the one question that had been playing on her mind for the past week but then she took in her surrounding, the crowd of bustling wizards and witches. "Do you want to talk in my office?" she asked.

This time Draco didn't look smug or particularly lustful, just happy to finally be talking to her. Maybe she was right about him...

Once they were in her office, she plonked her workload on her desk and leaned against it whie Draco stood in the middle of the room.

"You were saying?" he prompted.

"Yes, as I was saying... I... I had thought..." She couldn't seem to get the words out, feeling suddenly self-conscious and afraid of his answer.

"Just say it." Draco said but not with his usual venom.

"Ihadthoughtyoumightbecatchingfeelingsforme." she said in a rush, feeling the words come out in one breath but also feeling the world lift from her shoulders.

"You... What?" Draco frowned at her. "Feelings?"

Hermione nodded and could barely meet his eye. "But clearly I was wrong so no harm done. You can leave now, Draco. As you can see I have a stack of work to be getting on with." She turned to her desk and starting aimlessly shuffling the papers unable to concentrate with Draco's gaze burning into her back.

"Hermione." She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder but she didnt turn. "What if I did like you? Would that be the worst thing in the world?"

Hermione hesitated, feeling her heartrate rise. She shook her head. "No."

"So what's the problem?" He removed his hand from her. There was pain in his voice.

She spun to face him. "Don't you think it's strange?" When he frowned in response, she continued, "I mean, we used to hate each other's guts and then we started having...heated sex and now...it just seem logical."

Draco laughed. "Logical? Feelings are never logical. Nor are emotions. We have no control over them or who we fall for." He shrugged. "It just happens."

Hermione frowned. "So it doesn't bother you?" she paused. "You remember I'm a mudblood, right? You despise people like me. Why would you like me? It makes no sense."

Draco took a step closer. "Like I said, I had no control over it. And, i don't care about your blood status. You're beautiful and unfortunately it only took sex with you to truly see it. Not only that, you're incredibly talented and brave and smart and also kinda stupid." he smiled.

"Stupid?" She asked.

"Maybe a tad big-headed too." Draco smirked and stepped even closer.

"What are you talking about? I'm neither stupid nor big-headed." She crossed her arms, unsure why she felt defensive.

"I only meant that when it comes to emotions and feelings you aren't the smartest at spotting the signs." He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her waist. "That second time in the library? I realised I actually liked you but it didn't freak me out or anything because...I've liked you for a while. I just never admitted it to myself."

"What?" Hermione shrank away from him which was nearly impossible while standing between a desk and Draco. Her heart was racing but she couldnt fathom what he was saying was true.

"Don't deny it. You know you want me." he winked at her and her blood melted. Maybe she did like him back after all. She looked at his face for any sign of lying but he seemed genuine and he pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear, "kiss me."

And she did.

...

Should I continue? Yes? No? Let me know. I kinda like the idea of leaving it here but feedback is ALWAYS appreciated xx


End file.
